Locked
by RallyAli
Summary: IT'S THE DETAILED SCENE AT THE END OF MY LAST STORY SNOWED. If you're reading this just for fun, be my guest. But it is just a... more detailed moment at the end of my last fanfic. Rated M for a reason.


**I've gotten enough reviews on my last story Snowed to want a rated M detailed moment between Jace and Clary. If you haven't read the story, by all means, please read it. If you're here just for some hot shit, then you've come to the right place. Wish me luck and dive in. It starts off with the last few lines of the story Snowed and then continues for those of you who have read that.**

* * *

"I want you." She whispered as she touched his lips, red and swollen from their kisses.

Jace stared and his eyes widened.

She looked him in his hesitant eyes.

"I love you, and I want only you." She felt like she was in a terrible romance movie, but the words she spoke couldn't have been more right.

He gulped, "Are you... are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured, Clary."

She smiled and shook her head, touching his jaw with the tips of her fingers. Delicate as to not break the moment.

"I've never been more sure in my life. I love you, Jace." She kissed him gently at first, his hand on her thigh had gripped her flesh.

"I love you, Clarissa." Jace spoke breathlessly before kissing her fully.

Jace's heart drummed against his ribs, the last time he was this nervous was when he had first kissed Clary. His skin felt like fire and hers felt like heaven under his hands. He was worried that she would back out, not because he wanted her so badly, but because she didn't want to regret him. He loved her so much, the idea of her hating herself after their first time together would kill him.

Clary tangled his hair as her veins boiled. She was terrified, but ready. She hadn't felt this way about anyone and as much as she kind of wanted to wait, she knew that she loved him so much. It seemed unrealistic to fall for someone after such a short amount of time, but it had happened and she was on cloud nine.

She wished she had been a little more prepared, a little more decent as his hands gripped her upper thigh, slowly inching towards her ass. His skin hot against hers and his lips hungry for her as he kissed her hard.

Jace was very hesitant, even after Clary had told him she wanted him, he still tested the waters so if she wanted to stop, he would.

Clary didn't want Jace to stop.

His hand inched towards the back of her bra, her left strap had fallen and the top of her breast was becoming exposed. She didn't even feel self conscious anymore, he loved her for every freckle, scar, and line that she was.

Jace struggled at first as he kissed her neck, Clary arching her back into him to give him an easier chance at undoing her bra. It unsnapped and soon was loose on her. Jace's golden eyes looked at her as he kissed her collar bone, Clary scratching at his scalp to give him the okay.

He pulled off her black and white bra slowly, the feeling of it tickling her arms as it left her body made her knees tighten at his hips and his hand on her leg dig into her flesh. It was gone, thrown to the ground with a soft sound. Jace's hot breath against her as his free hand slowly touched her back, her ribs, until he finally grabbed at her. Massaging her nipple between his long calloused fingers, she moaned, making Jace's hips buck into her. She could feel the hardness that was behind his boxer breifs.

"Jace..." She breathed his name and his mouth trailed hot wet kisses down her chest until his tongue found her other tit, sucking and growing hard in his mouth. The sensation making her skin tingle and her panties become wet. A new feeling she never experienced before as his tongue swirled around her and his teeth grazed her sensitive parts, she shuddered as her nails now dug into his shoulder.

The hand at her thigh started to play with the lace at the edge of her panties, tugging them lightly at first until Clary grabbed his hand. At first, Jace stiffened, afraid that she was going to push his hand away. Instead, she gripped her small hand around Jace's so that he hand a handful of her lingerie, pulling it down. He sucked in a breath, his heart nearly breaking his ribs and his face feeling hotter as he flushed. The sudden roughness she had made him feel light headed. When she was gentle and when she was rough, either one made him feel high. But this new sense of need she had made him soar.

His lips touched her ribs, looking up at her as he slowly pulled her lace panties off of her. The most glorious sight he'd ever seen. Looking up at her from the end of her, her back arched and her ribs exposed as her breathing was erratic. Her neck red and her hair looking like a mane of fire around her. Her legs on either side of his head as he gazed at her, the most beautiful human to ever grace his sight.

Jace breathed on her sensitive spot, her stomach tightening. She looked down, her head propped up on the pillows and her one hand gripping the pillow, the other pulling the bedsheets. Her skin was glowing, her eyes glossy and her cheeks were pink as she looked at him, begging, needing him.

He kissed the inside of her thigh and her head fell back as a sigh escaped her breathe.

He teased her, one hand stroking her thigh so close to her pink entrance, her underwear was soaked through and she nearly dripped in anticipation. He kissed her again, closer to her pink dessert.

"Jace... Please..." She breathlessly whined, the sound of her begs made his hardness twitch. It was music to his ears.

He kissed closer, just above her slit and she wiggled.

"Please, what?" He breathed close to her. Clary's hand tightened in the bedsheets, Jace smiled devilishly. He thrived on the effect he had on her.

Her back arched and she huffed, "Please, please just touch me already." She was annoyed and desperate as his fingers touched just at her lip lightly.

She looked at him and he smiled at her in the most sinful way, core heated.

His arms wrapped around her thighs and his tongue liked her from end to end. She gasped, the feeling making her want to cry in joy. It was the slowest lick between her folds and she thought she had blacked out for a second. Nothing touched her, no one tasted her, and she was in true awe that she hadn't asked for this earlier. His lips sucked in her clit, teeth grazing the most sensitive spot making her legs shake. Clary could feel the vibration of his moan on her and she grabbed his hair, pulling him and begging him to be aggressive. It was her first time doing anything like this, and he wanted to be gentle with her but she demanded aggression.

His tongue slid through her folds but stopped at her true entrance, sliding in like a surprise, she whined.

Then, the most delicious feeling that made her clamp her hand over her mouth to stop her from being loud as his fingers joined the party. Rolling her clit in a circle with his fingers, her breathing became hard and her head spun. Something building in her core that she couldn't quite pinpoint. She called his name with a muffle as her hand tightened around her mouth. He looked up, annoyed. He pulled himself up to her, her eyes worried and glossy as he looked at her.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before putting it against his cheek.

"Don't cover your mouth, love. I want to hear your beautiful voice." His voice was low and her stomach tightened as he kissed his way back to her. She became nervous, afraid that she would be loud.

He kissed her hip bone, his fingers sliding between her folds. Clary bucked her hips and whined, her heart was uneven and her skin was tingling, the building feeling in the pit of her stomach grew as he slipped his fingers inside of her. Clary gasped and grabbed his hair. She needed to hold onto him before she shattered. She felt his smile against her skin as he kissed back down to her.

She tried to not thrash, but the feeling of his tongue circling her clit and his fingers finding a rhythm in and out of her. He curled his fingers when inside, her toes curling and her head turned to bite the pillow. His fingers moved faster, sometimes staying in and curling and uncurling his fingers.

She whimpered, "Jace, _please_." She groaned.

He looked at her, hunger making his eyes dark and his cheeks red as he crawled back over her. She was soaked, afraid she would drip and ruin his sheets.

His lips were hot at her ear as he continued rubbing his fingers against her, his hand was wet and sticky, but he grew harder.

"Never in my life, have I _ever_ felt someone as _wet_ and as _tight_ as you." He growled in her ear, her skin goosebumped and the hair on her arms rose.

Her nails dug into his side as she wiggled under him, his fingers long as they curled inside of her.

"I _need_ you. _Please_." Clary's voice was all air as she breathed hard, each time his fingers curled and touching her sweet spot, her breathing hitched.

Her small hand touched hardness, she suddenly became very away of how large he was and how much pain she was going to be. He bit her neck as her small thumb rubbed his length up and down through the cotton until it was too much to bare. He sat up and pulled off his boxer breifs, the sound they made falling to the floor interrupted by his chest vibrating moan as he pressed his length between her soaked folds. He wasn't inside her, but he just wanted to feel her. The opening was burning his sensitive skin, the juices cooling the fire. Her small hand rubbed his balls, his hands fisted in the sheets beside her and his teeth gritted as he inhaled her hair. She wasn't hairy, and he was thankful that she chose today to clean herself up. Body hair didn't mind him, but seeing her as bare as she was so that he could see all of her made him wild.

He needed her now.

Jace reached over and opened the drawer of his night stand, rumaging inside of it looking for the little plastic square wrapper. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her.

"I have the implant thing." She breathed in his ear, "I want to feel _everything_."

Jace swallowed and his dick grew harder, precum dripping out of him. He kissed her, not caring that her flavor was still on his tongue, and she didn't care either as her tongue swirled around his. He rubbed against her, she became wetter, if that was even possible. His entire member was soaked in her and he thought he was going to pass out.

She grabbed him and felt his tip now rub against her opening, Jace's arms shook as he held himself over her.

"Clary..." He could barely speak and she looked at him as she rubbed his tip against her, now _she_ was the one with a a wicked smile.

He swallowed as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Are you _sure_?" He asked, "If you aren't, I need you to stop now." He looked in pain as his sensitve and swollen tip rubbed up and down her slit.

Still holding his member, she used her free hand to touch his face.

"I've never been more sure in my life. I love you." She whispered, her eyes were glossy.

He kissed her again, "It's going to hurt, just tell me what you need me to do. I love you, Clarissa."

She bit her lip he kissed her jaw before he positioned himself at her opening, her legs opening as his hips sat between her.

He slid in slowly but easily because of how wet she was. Clary gasped and closed her eyes as her nails dug into his shoulder. His shoulder dropped from the pinching feeling but he stopped. Her folds and lines of her felt like heaven, but he stayed still so she could adjust. Jace knew he was fairly blessed, but he hated knowing that Clary's first time was going to be as painful as it was.

She swore under her breath and opened her eyes, her lashes slightly wet. He felt horrid but also like he had died and gone to heaven as her heat surrounded him. He kissed her jaw as her nails relaxed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You're just... bigger than I was anticipating." She gave a breathy laugh and smiled, he kissed the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, I love you." He whispered against her skin, dying to move in her.

She shook her head, "I love you." She repeated.

Her knees closed and she moved her hips, Jace groaned and moved with her finally. The lines and indentations of her insides around him consumed Jace.

The ridges and curves of Jace's body swallowed Clary.

They moved together, his hand holding her waist up and gripping his fingers into the flesh of her ass as he pushed deeper inside of her. Their breathing unison and their skin becoming sweaty as he pushed into her. Clary was whimpering, soon he would pull all the way out of her and slide his cock in her agonizingly slow. She loved it and hated it. She couldn't get enough of him but wanted all of him at once. Her hands were all over him, his breath hot in her hair and her breath hot against his neck. They rocked together, her knees tightening as something built inside her, growing and expanding inside of her. Her toes curled and her fingers and the tips of her ears tingled. She got wetter as he pumped in and out of her. Both of them calling their names as Clary arched into him, her nipple in his mouth again as his tongue drew circles around her. She was loud as she moaned and called his name over and over, music to Jace's ears as he started to reach.

He kissed her again as they picked up their pace, he held her hips up higher which made got him deeper into her. It made her nearly cry with pleasure. They neared together, both of their forms shaking until they released. An explosion of heat and juices surrounded his member and a burst of cum and fire inside of her. They moaned and shuddered together, fingertips digging into flesh and mouths hard against each other as they cried in the release.

Jace's arms shook beside her until he kissed her once more and pulled out of her slowly, their breathing hard and sweat spotted their skin.

Jace let his arms fold as he layed beside Clary, he looked at her as she smiled at him.

Clary touched his sweaty face, his hair a wild mess and his skin pinked from heat and hard touch. His gold eyes sparkled and his hair was dark.

Jace kissed her palm, her hair more tangled and frizzy, bright red against her pale skin. Her lips swollen as he leaned close to kiss her lightly.

He left the bed, Clary looking at him in confusion as he walked through the bathroom door and she could hear running water. He came back to her and held his hand out. She took a good look at him first, looking at himself dangle between her legs. She was surprised she was able to get all of him in her. His scar especially pink against his hip bone.

She took his hand and he pulled her to him, kissing her quick before he pulled her into the bathroom.

He was running a bath, bubbles looking like mountains on the water and she laughed as he helped her in, soon joining her.

The hot water surrounded them, the steam rising to the ceiling. She was thankful for the large bathtub as she had her back to him. He kissed her neck and touched her, massaging her whole body. He knew she'd be sore, so he ran the bath for her to release the stiffness she felt. Her head fell back against his shoulder and he smiled at how easily aroused she was.

"If you keep touching, we're going to end up locking the doors." Her voice shook as he slid a finger in her, her hands grabbing his legs.

He kissed her temple, "I would _not_ mind." He smiled.

Clary laughed and grabbed the hand that teased her, as much as she loved it, she was sore and needed a minute to gather herself. He laughed with her and played with the bubbles with her. Both laying together and envelopping each other with more love than there was bubbles. Jace pulled his hand up and locked the bathroom door, keeping them in for as long as they wanted, together and locked.


End file.
